christmas present lemony smut
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: after a shaky start to winter breck randy stays at howards for winter breck. but when howard wakes up on christmmas day to randy not being there, what happenes when hidie comes to his room to giver him a present read to finds outs bitchs love ya alls


ok hey its me againg been working way to much and i thougth i would write this for and friend (nomi) and you guys i hope u like this is yaoi and i do not own randy cunningham 9th grade ninja just to tell u based of this one episode called the silent but deadly punch.

* * *

><p>It was cold in norisville and randy was looking out he school window waiting for school to end so he could spend mopost of his witnerbreak with howard. And randy was waiting for the bell to ring so he could go home and spend time with howard most of winter breck, looking up atthe clock it read 1:50 only 3 more minutes then the bell rings. Practically on the edge of his seat counting down in his head right when the bell rung he grabed his bag and ran out of the room pushing people out of the way to met howard at there lockers before going back to randys place to hang out.<p>

Turning the cornner he runs into howard's chest which makes him blush and back away alittle to look up at howard's face , giving howard a smile he grabs howard by the shoulder "hey howard are you ready for WINTER BRECK!" randy yells the last part back away form howard to see a smile on his face as he yells back at randy as they walk down the halls to there lockers screaming winter breck between each other.

Once they reached there lockers they where greated by bash johnsonwaiting for them which shocked both randy and howardd as they where about to turn and leave bash saw them and yelled at then before the could "hey cunningham " says bash putting his arms around randy, leaning in close he wispered in his ear "so i want you to comeove to my house i'm throwing a party and i tought me an-." "Sorry bash but i planned to spend time with howard tonight soo yeah, get youfr hands off of me ok." randy says in a calm voice.

But unfortinatlly for randy bash had other ideas as he grabed randy and forced him to come closer to his side in a rush of panic randy hit bash in the face sending him to the ground a swift fast motion.

Getting off the ground bash looked at randy with a look of shock then anger then stormed off to look for some victoms to shove into lockers. coming up beside randy howard put his hand on randys shoulder makeing randy jump a little at his toucth "Cunningham you ok .?'' ''Yeah just fine howars s-so what do you plan to do for witner breack until chirstmas.?'' ''Well cunningham we plan to just suit and play garve punchers and go outsider to have epic snowball fights you got me cunningham." as howard finished that he looked at randy who had a slight smile on his face.

Not going to question wh y howard just turned his head to face forward, later thatdya after reah howards they sat in his room playing grave puncher until super and then after that they had went outside to have a snowball fight and even look at the beautiful stary night sky.

After ia shaky start of there winter breck it all went back to being totally bruce, back in howards room again heidi come in asking for randy (not even saying his name right) to talk, giving howard a look howard just shrugs his shoulder and gose back to playing the game.

Out in the hall randy and heidi are looking at each other laening against each side of the wall "Ok leet me cut to a chase ranoldo-" "Randy.'' ''whatever, but antways i'veseen the way you look at my brother howard and i've noticed it for years.'' ''Noticed what.'' ''Oh dont play dumb with me i can tell you like my brother.!'' ''What i don't even know what your talking abo-." "Randall dont you lie to me i've seen the glances you give my brother and i have to sya i think it's kinda cute but not the pont on christmas eve i need you to sneke out of the room at midnight do not ask why and met me in the kicthen there i will bewaiting and then wecan talk ofer what im going to do got me.?" giving heidi a weird look as she walked away from him he shruged his shoulders and went back into howard room to finish playing grave punchers with him.

4 daysafter the incedent it was chirstmas eve and howeard and randy were just getting ready for bed but randy couldnt go to sleep he had made a promise to heidi (more like forced) to see her at midnight so before that he tried getting a little sleep. By thetime midnight rolled around randy got up quietly off the floor and walked down satirs and the cold tiled floor to the kitchen upon not see heidi there he went to the loivingroom and sat on the cushion type chair with no back to it and waited 3 hours and itb was then he was dozing of when he felt hand come around the front of his head holding a cloth in one hand to his mouth and noise randy breathedin the substance being nocked out completly.

The next morning howard woke up to an emptyy bed sitting up howard looked around the room for any sign of randy not seeing him or any of his suff howard frowned but got up out of bed and going down stairs to eat brekfest with his parents and sister hten open presents. After that he felt deppresed that randy had left without even say good bye or even opening his gifts.

Hering a knock at his door he yeelled come in and the last person he expectedto see was heidi standing there with a large decoratedpersent with blue and red vibrant colors around it ''Ok what is this is this some pratcical joke i dont know about going on.'' howard said as heidi shook here head ''No its not im actully here to give you your present.'' she staed while looking at him as he gave her a suspicous look even asshe left the room.

Looking at the box he dared himself to go up to it closing his eye howard lifted the lid seeing as nothin ghit him yet he opened his eyes to ook in oly to seer andy tied in shiny blue silk ribbons with a bow on top of his head and gag in his motuh completly naked and a erection dripping percum with a lustfull look in his eyes and flushed cheeks.

Turning a bright red howard swallwed his salive he knew for a long time now that he had like randy alot and seeing in this state really got to him it made his mouth water and dickahrden in his shorts, slowly lifting a moaning,gaged randy out the box and laying him on his bed he looked at randy with hungerys eyes and not wanting to waist his 'Desert' he moved towards randy's chest taking a pink rosey bud into his mouth and tweking the other with his hand as the other one slowlyroamed randys beautifully pale bod.

Hering randy moan more he continued withplaying with his nipples for a while before moving on to the other. Randy was a moaning mess when howard pulled away but then again he was already moaning , but looking at the gag howard toke it out of his mouth and put it down on his night stand, slowly grabing randy head he moved his mouth towards randy and kissed him softly then more feverantly as he pushed randys tired body down to the bed and spreding his legs so he could grind his clothed hardon againts randys naked one.

Moaning more randy tried to buck up into howard ,but he wasnt having any of it as howard held his hips down as he wennt down on randy, as howard came down to randys inner thigh he kissed him avoiding randys erection the whole time when finally he gave randys cock a long lick from the underside of his cock to the mushroom head swirling his tounge around it howard slowly went down take randy all the way down, giving a hard suck rany scremed ouy into the air throwing his head back into the pillows moaning howards name.

Coming back up to randys face he kissed his lips lightly while slowy jerking randy makeing him moan into tthe soft kiss, pulling away howard put his fingers to randy commanding him to suck. Letting the fingers slip into his mouth randy liked them and sucked them making sure they got coated in his saliva as howardpulled his fingers out randys mouth brining them down to his ass, howard looked up at randy to see if it was ok getting permision howard slowly pushed one fingwer in hering randy moan at in pain he paused so randy could get used to the feeling.

After a while randy moved his hhips a little to let howard know it was ok to movehis finger, pumping hhis finger and out of randy, randys crys to from those of pain to pleasure as howard his prostate before adding another finger. fucking himself on howards fingers randy moaned out ass a third finger was add into him only feeling aa little pain but most of it clouded by pleasure.

Pulling his fingers out howard got into postion between randys legs he put his leaking cock to randys entrance lokkingg up at randy, randy noded telling howardit was ok as howard leaned and gave randy a kiss to distract randy that was soon to come as howard pushed into randy with one swift thrust of his hips he was fully sethed inside of randy hearing him moan in pain. Letting randy adjust to him howard kissed randys face and neck telling randy to relax as he rubbed his lower back in an efort to try and soth randy.

After awhile randy experimentally moved his hips and told howard to move and not needing to be told twice howard strated to slowly thrust into randy picking up speed unmtil randy gave a loud moan ofpleasure telling howard he had found his sweet spot again. Thrusting faster this time howard heard randy maoned his name and howard had lost any control he had as he savagly started thrusting into randy.

Grabing randy cock he stared jacking him off as he fucked randy fsaster and harder finaleall to soon with rnady screaming in pleasure as he convulsed around howard bringing him over the edge to. Baskign in the afterglow howard oulledout of randys spent body and pulledhim close to his side, "Howard?'' ''Yeah?'' ''I -i love you.'' ''I love you to randy cunningha.''. Smiling at each other randy leaned up kissing howard again before pulling back''Marry christmas.''

* * *

><p>Well i hope you enjoyed that and merry christmas everyone.<p> 


End file.
